Stuck In A Mansion
by Pr3tty Littl3 L1ar
Summary: What happens when me and the whole gang are stuck in a mansion for 3 days and the author and Syaoran can’t stand each other? FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME.
1. Day One In The Mansion

Hey guys it's XoXo Aqua here, and this is my first humor fanfic(So please go easy on me…)

**Disclaimer:**CCS is owned by Clamp, but the story plot is owned by me.

Summary: What happens when me and the whole gang are stuck in a mansion for 3 days and the author and Syaoran can't stand each other?

"Stuck In A Mansion…"

"**The gang ends up in front of a mansion…without knowing how the hell they got there…"**

Aqua: Who the hell knows where we are? "Looks at mansion"

Syaoran: Why don't you use your brain?

Aqua: At least I have a brain, unlike some people…

Syaoran: SHUT UP YOU!!

Aqua: Make me loser…

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol: Can't you two just get along?

Aqua: Well he started it…

Syaoran: Did not.

Aqua: Did too!

Syaoran: Did not!

Eriol: You insulted her, so you kind of did start it…

Syaoran: Shut up Eriol!!

Aqua: Did I ever tell you how much I love you? "Glomps Eriol"

"Tomoyo shoots a death glare at me"

Aqua: O.O "Lets go of Eriol" hehehehe sorry…

Syaoran: ANYWAYS…there are 6 of us and 6 rooms sooo… thank god we don't need to share.

Aqua: Yeah thank god…

Sakura: So yeah, let's go pick out our rooms!!

"Everyone runs upstairs and Syaoran trips on the way and start calling out theirrooms"

**And after 20 minutes of running around, we all finally picked our rooms.**

Aqua: My room is awesome!!

Sakura: Um Aqua?

Aqua: Yeah?

Sakura: You do realize who's room is next to yours?

Aqua: No, who's?

Sakura: Ummm…

"I look next to me and see Syaoran"

"Syaoran looks next to him and sees me"

Aqua and Syaoran: NOOOO!!

Sakura: Hoeee….aye now they'll be at each other's throats 24/7…

Meiling: It'll be hard to sleep around here…

Sakura: Just put mufflers on your ears and you'll be fine.

Meiling: You're weird…but that's not a bad idea…

**After a while, everyone got settled in their rooms and went into the dinning room for dinner.**

Aqua: Wow pretty fancy kitchen…

Tomoyo: KAWAIII!!

Everyone: "Sweatdrop"

Aqua: Classic Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: "Giggles"

Syaoran: How much sugar has she had before we got stranded here?

Eriol and Meiling: Eh, you don't want to know…

Aqua and Sakura: Anyways! what are we going to eat?

Aqua: I don't know, I can't cook.

Syaoran: Of course you can't.

Aqua: SHUT UP!!

Meiling: Let's just see what's in the fridge.

"She opens the fridge, and everyone looks and sees a load of food"

Everyone: Wow…

Aqua: I call the Spaghetti and meat sauce and Oreo pie!!

Syaoran: Hey I wanted the Oreo pie!!

Aqua: Yeah? well too bad sucker!!

Syaoran: "Pouts" well I call the steak and fries and chocolate ice cream.

To make things short, after 20 minutes, everyone else called out their food and we all sat down and ate even though Syaoran shot a death glare at me across the table for taking his pie.

Aqua: God I'm full…

Syaoran: Of course you are…because you ate me Oreo pie!!

Aqua: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE CALLED IT FIRST!!

Syaoran: "A bit scared and backs away"

Aqua: I thought so…

Sakura: Aye…anyways, what time is it?

"Eriol looks at his watch"

Eriol: It's only 11 p.m.

Aqua: Who wants to play a game?

Syaoran and Eriol: I do!!

Aqua: Ok, what are we going to play?

Syaoran and Eriol: HALOOOOO!!

**By** **this time, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were already asleep.**

Aqua: Alright, even though I will own you two…

Syaoran and Eriol: You? please…

Aqua: Oh is that a challenge?

Syaoran and Eriol: Yeah.

Aqua: Alright, bring it on losers!!

**After playing 8 rounds of Halo, I finally owned Syaoran and Eriol.**

Syaoran: Well I'm beat, and damn she's good…

Eriol: Yeah she is…for a chick…

Aqua: I told you.

Syaoran: What time is it?

"Eriol once again looks at his watch"

Eriol: It's 2 a.m.

Syaoran: I'm going to bed.

Aqua: Yeah me too.

Eriol: Yeah…race you upstairs!!

Aqua: You're on!! oh and Syaoran, try not to trip this time please.

Syaoran: You really want me to trip don't you?

Aqua: You know me so well…

Eriol: Alright, get ready, get set, go!!

"Aqua, Eriol, and Syaoran run up the stairs and this time Eriol trips"

Aqua: Nice going Eriol, I thought Syaoran was going to trip again like last time.

Syaoran: SHUT UP!!

"Aqua and Eriol covered Syaoran's mouth"

Syaoran: "Muffled" What?

Aqua: You do realize the other girls are asleep?

Syaoran: I forgot…

Aqua: Baka…well anyways…goodnight.

Syaoran and Eriol: Goodnight.

Fin

Well this is the end of chapter one. Read and Review!(Please go on easy on the reviews…) And chapter 2 will be coming shortly.


	2. Day Two In The Mansion

Hey guys its XoXo Aqua here again! And here is chapter 2 of Stuck In A Mansion which is titled "Day two in the mansion" (if anyone comes up with a better title, just let me know in the reviews)

Disclaimer:CCS is still owned by Clamp, and the story is still owned by me.

Chapter 2: Day two in the mansion.

**It's 10 a.m. and only half the gang was awake which was Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling since they were the ones that went to bed early last night and they were cooking up the breakfast essentials, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast**.

Sakura: Why aren't Aqua, Eriol, or Syaoran up yet?

Tomoyo: I don't know but all I can tell you is that they had a blast last night…

Meiling: Why? What did they do?

Tomoyo: Well I was hearing video game sounds, then Aqua gloating for owning them, and then I heard Eriol fall while racing up the stairs.

Sakura and Meiling: Hehehe, typical Eriol.

**While they were talking and cooking downstairs, I was the first of the other 3 to wake up and the clock read 10:30a.m.**

Aqua: "Yawns", well it was fun owning them last night at their own game and then see Eriol trip on the stairs, "walks over to the mirror and sees huge hair" WHOOAAA HOLY CRAP, MY HAIIIIRRRRR!! Ehhh, whatever, it's just hair. "smells food" FOOOD!! "runs downstairs"

**Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling stopped what they were doing for like 3 minutes because they heard me coming down the stairs.**

Sakura: Aqua's hereeee…

Aqua: Morning you guys.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling without looking down say good morning, then they look up and see my huge curly hair"

Sakura: OhMiGosh!! Nice hair Aqua!

Aqua: I know…

Sakura: Hey Aqua?

Aqua: Yeah?

Sakura: The 80's called, it wants its hair back…

Tomoyo: Ohooohhoooo good one Sakura.

Aqua: Yeah yeah, now shut up.

Tomoyo: Hey Aqua, breakfast is almost ready, can you go wake up Eriol and Syaoran?

Aqua: Yeah sure. "runs upstairs and tiptoes into Syaoran's room"

Aqua: Syaoran? Wake up! "looks around the room for a pointy object, and finds Eriols staff and pokes him with it"

"Syaoran just moves to the left side of his bed"

Aqua: "Sigh" it's time to get out plan B, "takes out a horn on a can and honks it"

HONKKKK!!

Syaoran: Ahhh!! "falls off bed" Aqua, what are you doing here?!

Aqua: Breakfast is almost done, now help me wake up Eriol.

Syaoran: Oh man is this going to be fun "rubs hands together like an evil person"

"Aqua and Syaoran go tiptoeing into Eriol's room"

Aqua: You poke him with the staff and if that doesn't work, I honk the horn…wow that's a line I thought I'd NEVER say.

Syaoran: Deal.

"Syaoran pokes Eriol with the staff and Eriol just moves to his left"

Syaoran: You know what to do…

Aqua: Hehehe "Honks the horn" and "Eriol falls off the bed"

Eriol: Hoeeee!! "falls off bed"…what's going on?

Aqua and Syaoran: Breakfast is almost ready.

Eriol: Oh okay…

**All three** **of us run downstairs and as usual, Syaoran trips on his way, and we all got down to the kitchen and sat down at the counter**

Aqua: Hey Meiling, what time is it?

Meiling: Hey Aqua and it's about time, here's your breakfast and it's 11 a.m. "hands me, Syaoran, and Eriol our breakfast which was scrambled eggs with pancakes and toast"

Aqua: Well Meiling, if you must know, I tried waking up both with Eriols staff but they just wouldn't budge so I used my horn in a can and once again a line I though I'd NEVER say.

Eriol: YOU USED MY STAFF? NO WONDER SOMETHING WENT MISSING!! HOW COULD -- "gets a piece of toast shoved in his mouth by Syaoran"

Syaoran: Oh just zip it, it's too early for this.

Aqua: Yeah you got that right.

Eriol: I'll get you for this.

Syaoran: Eh whatever.

Aqua: Oh come on guys, let's just eat in peace.

Syaoran and Eriol: Fine…

Aqua: "Sigh" boys…

**After eating breakfast, we all decided to play video games since it was only 12 p.m.**

Aqua: What are we going to play this time?

Eriol: How about Halo?

Aqua: Do you like getting your butts kicked by me?

Syaoran: No…we just find the game entertaining "looks away"

Aqua: Yeah, yeah we all know that's a liieeeeee.

Eriol: Guys if you're going to trash talk, leave it for the game "turns on the xbox and Halo is already in the console"

"Aqua, Syaoran, and Eriol grab the controllers"

"Aqua,Syaoran, and Eriol, put in our tag names, and I choose the level and gametype and started playing"

Sakura: I just can't believe you guys got owned by Aqua.

Eriol and Syaoran: "Screaming while playing" HEY SHE'S GOOD!

Sakura: "Sweatdrop" hoeeee…

Aqua: I can't help I'm that good, I've been playing for years.

Syaoran: Oh quit bragging will you?

Aqua: MAKE ME YOU LOSER!!

Syaoran: "Pauses game" ALRIGHT I WILL!! "runs and tries to jump on me, missed and landed over the couch flat on his face"

Aqua: Your aiming can use some work…no let me rephrase that…A LOT OF WORK.

"Syaoran is knocked out"

Sakura: Syaoran?

Eriol: Want to use my staff?

Aqua: Nah…as tempting as that sounds he's going to be knocked out for at least 10 minutes, Eriol, help me bring him to the couch.

Eriol: "Sigh" alright "helps her bring Syaoran to the couch"

**Seeing this happen, Sakura, and Tomoyo decided to start dinner since we've been playing for 6 hours non-stopping and it was almost dinner**.

Meiling: I thought you would've left him there on the floor to die.

Tomoyo: "From the kitchen" I know right.

Aqua: Nah I'm not that evil.

Eriol: So what now?

Aqua: Let's just take a break from playing, please…

Eriol: Yeah sure ok "turns off the xbox"

"Ten minutes pass by and Syaoran decides to wake up"

Syaoran: "Rubs head" oh what happened?

Aqua: You tried attacking me and you ended up jumping a bit too high over the couch and landed on the floor flat on your face and we just couldn't leave you there so me and Eriol brought you to the couch.

Syaoran: Ahh see I would've thought you would leave me to die on the floor.

Tomoyo: "From kitchen" that's what I thought.

Aqua: JUST COOK!.

Tomoyo: Alright, jeeze woman.

**After that, we just decided not to play, and since dinner wasn't ready, we just lied down on separate couches and just starred at the ceiling.**

Aqua: I can guess that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.

Syaoran and Eriol: No you can't.

Aqua: Oh but I can.

Meiling: Are you serious?

Aqua: Uh yeah.

After 20 minutes, Sakura and Tomoyo declared that dinner was ready.

Aqua: What did I tell you?

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling: Damn she is good.

Aqua: I know right, just like Homer Simpson, I have a sixth sense for food.

Syaoran: Wow, weird.

"Aqua, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling all go to the counter and wait to be served"

Sakura and Tomoyo: Here's your food "serves us what happened to be spaghetti and bread"

**All of us ate dinner together at the table and we all decide to start a conversation.**

Sakura: So what do you think of dinner?

Everyone else: Very yummy!

Sakura: Yeah me and Tomoyo are good.

Tomoyo: Yeah we can't help it.

**After dinner, we all ate chocolate ice cream and the clock only read 7:30 p.m. and decided to watch tv, we watched Seinfeld, and other tv shows, and after a while, the clock read 11:00 p.m so Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling decided to go to bed.**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling: Well goodnight guys.

Aqua, Syaoran, and Eriol: Goodnight.

Syaoran: I have to go to my foreign land, I'll be right back…

Eriol: Foreign land? Japan?

Aqua: No Eriol, he's in the bathroom.

Eriol: Hmm very odd, hey I have an idea.

Aqua: Spill.

Eriol: Why don't we prank Syaoran tonight when he goes to bed?

Aqua: What'd you have in mind?

Eriol: By putting whipped cream in one of his hands, and then tickling his face so he ends up smacking himself on the face and ends up with whipped cream on his face.

Aqua: Wow a classic, we'll do it when he goes to sleep, I'll let you know when.

Eriol: Ok cool, hehe this is going to be fun.

Aqua: Oh you bet.

"Syaoran comes out of the bathroom"

Syaoran: I'm going to sleep, goodnight guys.

Aqua and Eriol: Goodnight.

"Aqua and Eriol stare at each other"

Aqua: It's go time.

"Aqua and Eriol grab the whipped cream and found a feather lying around then go up to Syaoran's room"

Aqua: Sweet, his left hand is out.

Eriol: Alright, go put on the whipped cream, and I'll wiggle the feather on his face.

Aqua: Alright "puts the whipped cream on his left hand"

"Eriol wiggles the feather in his face and Syaoran starts to giggle a bit and then smacks himself on the face"

Aqua and Eriol: "whispering so he doesn't wake up" OhMiGosh! he actually did it!

Aqua: "Takes out a camera and takes picture" Sweet!!

Eriol: Ok now let's go to bed.

Aqua: Alright, goodnight.

Eriol: Goodnight.

"Aqua and Eriol stepped out of Syaoran's room and go into our own rooms and sleep with huge smiles on our faces knowing Syaoran would wake up with whipped cream on his face"

Fin

I hope this chapter was funnier, I hope I get good reviews, and once again go easy, it's still my first humor fic, and if anyone has better ideas for my next chapter, let me know!

Now hit the pretty button…lol


	3. Last Day In Mansion

Hey guys its XoXo Aqua here again! Thanks for the reviews, and knowing that this story was funny gives me relief knowing that it wasn't corny, thank god…lol.

Disclaimer:CCS is still owned by Clamp, and this story is still owned by me.

**It's the last day in the mansion, and things start to get a bit intense…since Syaoran got pranked last night by someone…**

Syaoran: Yeah and if I find out who it was, I'll get them back.

Aqua: You couldn't get them back even if you had half a brain…

Syaoran: SHUT UPPPP!!

Aqua: Um no, it's my story and I say YOU SHUT UPPPPP!!

Syaoran: Meanie…

Aqua: Anyways…on with CHAPPIE 3!!

Chapter 3: Last day in the mansion

**It was 9:30 a.m. and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling are the first ones to wake up again since they were the first ones to go to sleep.**

Sakura: Good morning guys.

Tomoyo and Meiling: Morning.

Meiling: What were these people doing last night?

Tomoyo: Well I don't know know since I didn't hear any video game sounds so I'm guessing they didn't play like they did the night before, but I did hear the downstairs toilet flush so I'm guessing one of them had the runs.

Sakura: Well then let's just start working on breakfast.

Tomoyo and Meiling: Alright.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling start making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon"

Meanwhile, while those 3 are making breakfast, Syaoran was the first one to wake up of the other 3.

"Syaoran wakes up, walks over to the mirror, opens his eyes and sees the whipped cream on his face"

Syaoran: AHHH!! WHO DID THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?? "runs around the room screaming like the little girl he is and always will be"

"Aqua and Eriol wake up and step out of their own rooms and look at each other due to Syaoran's screaming"

Aqua: What is going on? who the hell screams like that at 9:40 a.m.?

Eriol: I'm guessing it's Syaoran who woke up and found the whipped cream on his face.

Aqua: Well that makes sense, but wow he screams like Sakura when she hears the word ghosts.

Eriol: I've never a scream like that coming from a guy, but hey, you still got the picture?

Aqua: "Pulls it out of the pj pocket" Oh you know I do…

Eriol: Hehehehe, "rubs hands together like Mr.Burns" excellent…

Aqua: You've been watching a bit too much of The Simpsons.

Eriol: Well The Simpsons are awesome!!.

Aqua: I know, but damn Eriol.

Eriol: Eh shut up…

Aqua: Do you want me to tell Syaoran that it was your idea to do the prank?

Eriol: I can just tell Syaoran that you took a picture of it.

Aqua: You wouldn't…

Eriol: Oh wouldn't I?

Aqua: Damn it…

Eriol: Hehehehe, I'm so evil.

Aqua: Yeah you got that right.

"Syaoran after running around his room for 10 minutes, comes out of the room and Aqua and Eriol look at him and try to hold in the laughter"

Syaoran: Guys, do you have ANY idea who did this to my beautiful face?

Aqua: You call your face beautiful? please…I'm better looking than you.

Syaoran: You wish.

Aqua: I don't have to loser, at least I don't have whipped cream on my face, unlike some idiots…

Syaoran: SHUT UP AQUA, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS!!

Aqua: I don't care, you don't tell me to shut up.

Eriol: Guys don't start fighting, I bet breakfast is ready, so Syaoran, just go into the bathroom and wash your face, then we'll figure it out.

Syaoran: Fine…I'll deal with you later… "looks at Aqua before going into bathroom and washes face"

Aqua: Like hell you will.

Syaoran: Oh I will.

Aqua: Yeah right, please.

Eriol: Guys…

Aqua and Syaoran: Fine…

After Syaoran came out of the bathroom, the clock read 10 a.m. so we all decided to go downstairs and see if breakfast was ready.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling see us coming into the kitchen"

Sakura: Hey guys, what's with the racket we heard upstairs?

Aqua: Syaoran woke me and Eriol up with his screaming because he found whipped cream on his face and he's trying to figure out who it did it.

Tomoyo: Wow not a good morning for Syaoran.

Aqua: Yeah tell me about it.

Syaoran: IF I FIND OUT WHO DID IT, I WILL PRANK THEM BACK!!

Aqua: Please, you couldn't prank anyone, you don't have the smarts to do that.

Eriol: She's right you know.

Syaoran: Eh what do you two know?

Aqua: Well I know enough to know that YOU couldn't prank anyone, EVER.

Syaoran: Oh just shut up.

Eriol: Jeeze Syaoran, that's like the second time you've told her to shut up.

Syaoran: That's because she keeps insulting me.

Aqua: Because it's funny and easy to do.

Meiling: Guys just stop fighting and let's figure it out after breakfast ok?

Aqua and Syaoran: Fine…

"Everyone serves themselves breakfast and sit around the table and after eating, and since the clock read 11a.m., the gang try to figure out who pulled the prank"

Aqua: Hey you guys did an awesome job on breakfast, it was yummy!

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling: Aww thanks, we all have a special talent.

Aqua: Yeah I can tell.

Syaoran: Can we just try to figure out who did this to me?

Aqua: Jeeze you have no patience do you?

Syaoran: Would you if they did it to you?

Aqua: ……..

Eriol: Wow, he got you there.

"Aqua shoots a death glare at Eriol"

Eriol: Hehe, sorry Aqua…

Aqua: Yeah you better be.

Eriol: Or else what?

Aqua: I don't know, it's too early to think of anything.

Eriol: It's only 10:30 a.m.

Aqua: My point exactly.

Eriol: Jeeze you lazy woman.

Aqua: At least I'm not dumb like some people, "looks at Syaoran"

Syaoran: STOP INSULTING ME AQUA!! Jeeze…

Eriol: Yeah leave the poor guy be…

Syaoran: Thank you, Eriol.

Eriol: He's just too stupid, lazy, and lazy to figure out who did it.

Syaoran: ……..

Aqua: Alright, fine, I'll insult him later, at least this way, I can come up with new insults.

Sakura: Is that all you do Aqua?

Aqua: What? insult Syaoran?

Sakura: Yeah.

Aqua: No I do other things too.

Tomoyo and Meiling: Like what?

Aqua: Watch the same tv shows everyday and load up on a lot of sugar and then act like the hyper girl I am.

Meiling: That's it?

Aqua: Well I do eat a lot of sugar and get lazy during the summer.

Syaoran: Yeah you got that right.

Aqua: You want me to insult you again? Because I will!!

Syaoran: Eeeep…

Aqua: Yeah that's what I thought.

Sakura: Well at what time we leave this mansion?

Eriol: At 10:30 p.m.

Tomoyo: And what time is it now?

"Eriol looks at his watch"

Eriol: It's 12 p.m.

Meiling: When did this happen?

Syaoran: Last night, obviously.

Sakura: Well it couldn't have been us, because we all went to sleep.

Aqua: How do we know one of you didn't wait in your room until Syaoran fell asleep, go into his room, and put whipped cream on his hand and tickle him with a leaf?

Tomoyo: Because me and Sakura could hear Meiling snore in her sleep.

Meiling: I don't snore in my sleep!

Sakura: Yeah right, you could guide ships through the night with those snores of yours.

Aqua: Oh man that's a good one.

Meiling: SHUT UP AQUA!!

Eriol: Wow Aqua, you have a track record of being told shut up three times, two by Syaoran, and now by Meiling.

Tomoyo: Wow Aqua, you're really asking for it.

Aqua: I don't mean to, it's just how I am.

Syaoran: Yeah, unfortunately.

Aqua: Be quiet, you.

Syaoran: Make me.

Aqua: OH I WILL!!

Sakura: Guys, let's just figure out who pranked Syaoran before we leave.

Aqua: Fine…

**After 2 and a half hours of trying to figure out who pranked Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo decided to start lunch since the clock read 2:30 p.m., and after a while, lunch was done, but the rest of us all sat on separate couches and tried to figure out who had done it.**

Meiling: If it wasn't me, could it have been Sakura or Tomoyo?

Aqua: Well it's always a possibility.

Eriol: True.

Syaoran: Let's go and ask.

Aqua: Aye fine.

"Aqua, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling get up from the couches and sit at the counter"

Aqua: How do we know it wasn't one of you?

Sakura: "While making a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches" please, me and Tomoyo were sooo tired from cooking that we could barely keep our eyes open.

Tomoyo: How do we know it wasn't you Aqua? knowing that you can't stand Syaoran?

Aqua: True, I can't stand Syaoran, but I was soo tired from not doing anything that I just wanted to go to sleep, and besides…ERIOL IS THE ONE THAT HATES SYAORAN MORE THAN ANYTHING!! "points at Eriol"

"Everyone else looks at Eriol and gasps"

Eriol: Even if I do hate Syaoran more than anything, I would just poke him with my staff or use that honk on a can and annoy him with that.

Syaoran: ……wow I'm so being hated on today.

Aqua: Yeah tell me about it.

After lunch was already made by Sakura and Tomoyo, everybody served themselves, and sat around the table trying to figure it out.

Sakura: So who could have done it?

"Everyone looks at each other with suspicious glares"

Syaoran: I think we should search all the rooms to see if we can find any evidence of who did it.

Sakura: Yeah good idea, but who's gonna search who's room?

Aqua: Well there's 5 of us since Syaoran's the victim here, so how about I check Sakura's room and vice versa, Meiling checks Tomoyo's room and vice versa, and Syaoran checks Eriol's room and since its only 3:30 p.m. we would still have enough time to find out who it was, and then pack."

Everyone: Agreed.

"After lunch, everyone rushes upstairs except Aqua and Eriol who are the last ones to get there"

Eriol: "Whispers to Aqua" what are you going to do about the picture?

Aqua: "Whispers back to Eriol" I have no idea…

Eriol: "Whispers back to Aqua" well think of something fast, because you're going to be in trouble when they find it.

Aqua: "Whispers back to Eriol" I know, I know…

Sakura: Ok we're all up here, so Aqua, I check your room and you check my room.

Aqua and Sakura: Deal.

Meiling: Tomoyo, I check your room and you check my room.

Meiling and Tomoyo: Deal.

Syaoran: Well Eriol, I'll check your room, and just sit tight.

Eriol: Eh alright. "Thinking, Aqua better find out how to get rid of that picture"

"Sakura goes into Aqua's room and starts searching, she looks through her clothing cabinets, closet, bed, and bathroom and comes out."

"Aqua goes into Sakura's room and starts searching, looks through her clothing cabinets and sneaks in the picture from her pj pocket and puts it in second right cabinet and comes out."

Aqua: "Thinking, hehehe, they'll never know"

**To make things short, Meiling and Tomoyo check each other's rooms and found nothing, the same with Syaoran checking Eriol's room.**

Sakura: Well I found nothing in Aqua's room.

Aqua: Oh but I found something in yours…

Sakura: What?

Aqua: Why don't we go in your room and see?

Sakura: Alright…

"Everyone walks into Sakura's room and waits for Aqua to show them what she found"

Aqua: I FOUND THIS!! "opens up the second right cabinet"

"Everyone looks and finds a picture of Syaoran with whipped cream on his face"

"Everybody gasps"

Syaoran: Sakura, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??

Sakura: BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Meiling: But the picture was in your cabinet.

Sakura: But I don't even own a camera!!

Tomoyo: So how could you have taken the picture?

Sakura: I can't if I don't own a camera!!

Meiling: But Aqua owns a camera…

"Everyone looks at Aqua"

Aqua: Alright, but it's not like I ever use it.

Eriol: Let's see your camera.

Aqua: Alright… "goes into room and gets out the camera"

Aqua: Here. "gives camera to Eriol"

"Eriol looks through pictures and only sees family pictures"

Eriol: Well it's definitely not Aqua.

Aqua: Duh…

Syaoran: But someone took that picture, maybe someone snuck in Aqua's room, took it, went into my room and took a picture of me. This is taking too long.

Meiling: Isn't Tomoyo like the queen of taking pictures?

Syaoran: Yeah.

Tomoyo: Alright, I'll get my camera and you'll see it's not me.

"Tomoyo goes into her room and gets her camera and comes out."

Tomoyo: Here, someone take it.

"Aqua takes it and looks through it and sees nothing but Sakura in different outfits"

Aqua: It's not her.

Sakura: So who can it be?

Everyone: Hmm….

Aqua: What time is it?

"Eriol looks at his watch"

Eriol: 5:30 p.m.

Meiling: So we have 5 hours left.

Sakura: And dinner is suppose to be at this hour.

Aqua: Why don't we eat?

Syaoran: No guys come on.

Eriol: Syaoran, it's better if we eat.

Syaoran: Aye, fine.

Deciding to take a break, everyone starts to walk downstairs to the kitchen, but as once again, Aqua and Eriol were the last ones.

Eriol: "Whispers to Aqua" nice of you to frame Sakura.

Aqua: "Whispers back to Eriol" I don't feel good about it.

Eriol: "Whispering back" well obviously, so what are you going to do?

Aqua: "Whispering back" why don't we just confess?

Eriol: "Whispering back" I don't know.

Aqua: "Whispering back" Let's just tell them at dinner.

Eriol: "Whispering back" Aye, fine.

Sakura and Tomoyo just served dinner leftovers from last night, so we all ate Spaghetti and bread again and this time, the clock read 7:30 since it took about an hour to re-heat the leftovers.

Syaoran: I just can't believe you did this to me Sakura.

Sakura: But I didn't.

Syaoran: The picture was in your room.

Sakura: But I never took it, why won't you believe me? "Sakura starts to cry"

Syaoran: I'M SORRY SAKURA! please don't cry.

"Sakura still crying"

Seeing this happen, Aqua and Eriol look at each other and gave a "we have to confess look."

Aqua and Eriol: Guys?

Everyone else: Yeah?

Aqua: There's something we need to tell you.

Meiling: What is it?

Eriol: "Sigh" here goes nothing…IT WAS AQUA WHO PUT THE WHIPPED CREAM ON SYAORAN'S LEFT HAND!!

"Everyone looks at Aqua and GASPS"

Aqua: HOW DARE YOU RAT ME OUT?? WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME, ERIOL'S THE ONE WHO WIGGLED THE FEATHER INFRONT OF SYAORAN'S FACE!!

"Everyone looks at Eriol and even more GASPS"

Eriol: WELL AQUA'S THE ONE WHO TOOK THE PICTURE AND SNUCK IT IN SAKURA'S ROOM!!

"Everyone looks back at Aqua and even more GASPS"

Sakura: "All pissed off" AQUA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

Aqua: WELL IT WAS ERIOL'S IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE TO PRANK SYAORAN!!

"Everyone looks back at Eriol and they're all out of breath"

Syaoran: "All furious" IT WAS YOU TWO?! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE UP TO SOMETHING WHEN I WENT INTO MY FOREIGN LAND LAST NIGHT!!

Sakura: What's your foreign land? Japan?

Aqua: No my poor dear Saku, it's the bathroom that Syaoran stunk up…

Meiling: Ok everyone stay away from that bathroom…

Tomoyo: For real.

After Aqua and Eriol ratted each other out during dinner for about an hour, the clock read 8:30 p.m. and we all had finished dinner, and Syaoran was so furious, he was blowing hot steam everywhere that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling had decided to hide in the broom closet.

Syaoran: I'm going to get back at you two one way or the other…

Aqua: Please, you're not smart to come up with anything.

Eriol: Aqua, you might not want to piss him off right now, you know…

Aqua: Fine…what are you going to do to us?

Syaoran: I don't know yet Aqua…

Eriol: Why can't we just have a pillow fight?

Syaoran: "All calm" alright.

Aqua and Eriol: O.o that's it?

Syaoran: Yeah.

"Aqua and Eriol look at each other all confused"

Aqua: But I thought you were going to get back at us.

Syaoran: Nah…as surprising as it may be, I'm just going to get back at you guys by having a pillow fight

Eriol: Ok…

Since Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were in the broom closet, they obviously heard everything and wanted to know if it was safe to come out.

Sakura: "From inside the closet" is it safe to come out, or is Syaoran still blowing off steam like a teapot?

Aqua: It's safe to come out.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling came out of the broom closet"

Sakura: So what is Syaoran going to do to both of you?

Eriol: Surprisingly, we're just going to have a pillow fight.

Meiling: That's it?

Aqua: Hey I ain't complaining.

Eriol: Yeah me too.

Sakura: Well it's almost 9 p.m. and we leave at 10:30 p.m. so you guys might want to pack first then fight.

Eriol: Now there's an idea.

Aqua: I know right.

Syaoran: Alright let's go pack.

"Everyone heads upstairs and pack their things, go downstairs and put all the bags in the kitchen"

Meiling: So what now?

Aqua: Well… "grabs a pillow from the couch and hits Meiling with it"

Meiling: Oh alright, you want to play like that? ok… "grabs another pillow and his Aqua with it"

Aqua: OH YOU'RE ON!! "chases Meiling with pillow"

Eriol: Oh man now that's funny…

Syaoran: You think that's funny? well I think THIS IS FUNNY "hits Eriol with pillow"

Eriol: OH YOU'RE ON SYAORAN!!

Aqua: "From the other side of the room chasing Meiling" HEY THAT RHYMED!!

Sakura: Wow, pillow fight chaos….

Tomoyo: Yeah…. "grabs pillow and his Sakura with it"

Sakura: What the -- ? TOMOYO!!

Tomoyo: "Giggle"

Sakura: HOW DO YO LIKE THIS!? "hits Tomoyo with pillow"

Aqua: Oh wow this is funny!!

Syaoran: Oh you think so? oh alright… "hits Aqua with pillow"

Aqua: THAT'S IT!! "jumps over couch and jumps on Syaoran and smacks him on the head with pillow"

Syaoran: "Trying to get Aqua off him" GET OFF ME AQUA!!

Aqua: "Still smacking Syaoran with pillow" NEVER!!

"Syaoran dumps Aqua on the couch"

Syaoran: There…good riddance…

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling: Wow….now THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!

"Aqua throws pillows at all 3"

Sakura: AQUA!! "grabs pillow and throws it at her"

"Aqua ducks and it hits Eriol"

Eriol: SAKURAAAA!!

Sakura: Hoee….. sorry Eriol.

Syaoran: Wow nice aiming Sakura.

Sakura: SHUT UP SYAORAN!! "runs to him and jumps on his back and hits him with pillow"

Syaoran: Aye, not again… "his Sakura with pillow then dumps her on the couch"

After half an hour of throwing pillows and jumping on each other, it was 10 p.m. and we all needed to take a break, so as you can imagine, the whole living room was filled with pillows and people on the floor.

Sakura: It's almost time to leave…

Aqua: Yeah…

Meiling: Is anyone going to miss this?

Aqua: I'm gonna miss insulting Syaoran.

Syaoran: Yeah well I'm not going to miss YOU**.**

Aqua: Well I don't care you moron.

Syaoran: Shut up you idiot.

Aqua: STOP TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!! JEEZE THAT'S ALL YOU'VE SAID TO ME TODAY!!

Eriol: She's right once again, you know.

Syaoran: SHUT UP ERIOL!!

Eriol: My point exactly, you don't stop saying shut up.

Meiling: He's right, you know.

Syaoran: ……..

Well after half an hour of arguing and insulting each other, mostly Aqua and Syaoran, the clock read 10:30 p.m. and it was time to leave.

Sakura: Guys, I'm going to miss you so much!! "hugs everyone like she's going to kill them"

Aqua: Can't breath….

Sakura: Oh sorry "lets go"

Syaoran: Well despite the fact that Aqua partly pranked me, and mostly insulted me, she's not a bad person to be around with.

Aqua: Aww, and you're still funny to insult and prank.

Eriol: Wow, weird way of showing affection.

Meiling: You got that right.

Tomoyo: I SO HAVE TO TAPE THIS LAST MOMENT!! "takes out video camera"

Everyone: "Sweatdrop"

"The whole gang gets into a really weird position for one last picture"

Sakura: Well we should start walking.

Tomoyo: Yeah.

Eriol: Alright.

Meiling: Ok.

Aqua: Not me…I don't walk…. "jumps on Syaoran's back"

Syaoran: GET OFF ME AQUA!!

Aqua: No.

Syaoran: I'll make you…

Aqua: Want me to blackmail you with the picture?

Syaoran: O.O ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!

"Syaoran starts to walk with the rest of the gang with me on his back and carrying my bags and the scene fades away and I throw the picture on the mansion driveway"

FIN!!

Well that was chapter 3, hope my readers and new readers enjoy it, please review, and I will be posting up a new story soon enough!!

Now hit the pretty review button…lol


End file.
